The Sea Of Sorrow
by Narberal
Summary: Whoever fights with monsters must ensure that, in so doing, they do not become a monster as well. And if you look long into an abyss, the abyss will also look into you. - Friedrich Nietzsche
1. Prologue - The Defiant

**_A/N: Well, this is my first shot on writing a fic, aye._**

 ** _I deeply apologize for the great misuse of the English. Y'all know that rural folks like us don't talk a really good english to begin with, so patience with my writing. XD_**

 ** _Anyway, that's is just the prologue, so i hope that y'all like it._**

 ** _And who the hell is that abyssal? Y'all will find out._**

 ** _Cheers._**

\- **Narberal**

Bikini Atoll

A great detonation shook the islands around the Atoll forming a giant column of water , rising 30 feet above the water mirror. A great tsunami has formed, spreading to all sides in overwhelming violence.

A stir was formed on the bottom of the lake. The haunting sound of steel shook the waters, like the apocalypse's trumpets. Something nefarious rose quickly out of the bottom.

 ** _"Rest is not enough to placate my hatred. Nothing will make me forget. Then I will be the hate that rises defiantly. The divine wind of change. Without remorse. Without forgiveness. Without hesitation. Without fear._**

 ** _Without any emotion._**

 ** _Then we'll rise to a new height. We will achieve the victory that has been denied to us. We will resist._**

 ** _Once again. And again."_**

A second big explosion shook the water mirror once more. And something was beneath the water mirror, watching the horizon in contemplation. Her body was battered with a dark stain that contrasted with her bright crimson eyes. And above all, her great cannons was pointing to the horizon in defiance.

 ** _"Here I_** ** _am,_** ** _standing one more time._**

 ** _Come and defeat me_**."


	2. Chapter 1- Old Bridges

Pearl Harbor - 1700hs.

The Aircraft Carrier Kaga stood looking at the Monument erected above the wreckage of the Battleship Arizona. Her handsome, stoic face was with a solemn expression. Never she had imagined being there, on that ground. The last time she ever had come near this island, it was to begin a conflict that would forever change her fate and the fate of her nation. Had she guessed what would happen in the course of the war, would she have gone against this conflict with the Americans? She could not say, but one thing she was sure: they had a war to win now. And they needed that alliance. And she was more than willing to leave old rivalries behind. For something greater and more important than old quarrels over something that had died almost a century ago.

It was a beautiful monument. What would Arizona have felt in her last moment? The excruciating pain and then the echo of the emptiness? Kaga certainly remembered. The pain of having her limbs split, the pain of defeat, her inability in fight the inevitable, and then, nothing.

 **Sinking** **was the worst of feelings.**

She felt the slightest of steps approaching slowly. She turned to see who it was, and her eyes widened in surprise, betraying her spartan face. She was tall, not unlike herself. Her blond hair was smooth down to her waist, and emphasized her delicate features and her stunning emerald eyes. Her body was white as a lily, and she was very proportionate, bountiful breasts and hips. She wore a black social shirt, a black knee-length skirt, black pantyhose, black shoes and a white overcoat with a '5' painted on her back with a white officer hat. As she stared at Kaga, her expression softened, and she smiled slightly. Kaga took a deep breath. She was afraid for that meeting. She turned to the Carrier and bowed in a Japanese fashion. For a long minute there was no answer from the Carrier, until ...

"Look at me." the Carrier spoke in a deep, beautiful voice, like Nagato. "I can't give you a good lesson if you bow down like that in front of me." she said that last note in a funny tone.

Kaga took a deep breath and straightened, staring at those stunning green eyes.

"Yorktown." Kaga spoke the Carrier's name with a certain amount of respect. After all, in that battle, she refused to sink in any way. She was a real warrior, and Kaga always respect her for that. "I ... I'm surprised. I..." her voice trailed off.

Yorktown chuckled.

"...Never thought of seeing me again." she added, her tone amused. Kaga noticed that she had a very light expression, and no note of hatred or resentment on her beautiful face.

"First of all," continued Yorktown, "I must note, you are amazing, I never thought you would be so beautiful." Yorktown praised her, lowering her hat. Kaga's face quickly turned a strong shade of red, and she became extremely awkward. Yorktown noticing this, let out a loud laugh.

Kaga, having no other way to react, laughed along with the American. She had expected a tidal wave of insults and accusations or even an aggression on the part of the American. But she had been praised and called beautiful on top of that. Who would have imagined such a thing?

"And you're also very impressive. I never imagined you could be that beautiful too." Kaga replicated the praise, bowing slightly.

Yorktown smiled, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Who would have thought that someone with such a stern face could say something so sweet." she noted, laughing. "I'm relieved. I did not want to get into an argument with you. A lot happened between us, but I want to burn those old bridges. Our old history does not matter anymore."

Yorktown looked at the monument with a solemn expression.

"Did you meet her?" asked Yorktown. "Or rather, you meet any of them?"

Kaga glanced from Yorktown to the monument. Of course she knew who Carrier was talking about. Arizona and Enterprise. She feared this meeting. Much as Yorktown apparently had no resentment for Pearl and Midway, this was certainly not the case with Arizona and Enterprise. They should hate her. And in the worst case, they should want to sink her. Yorktown looked Kaga straight in the eye, the hard, intense expression on her angelic face.

"It would be hypocritical from me to say that I had totally forgot my hatred for you." she said in a hard tone. "But I decided to move on and leave all this this shit behind, be able to coexist with you. We were given a new opportunity to return to this world, to fulfill our purpose. Be born, defend and honor our purpose again, but this time, as allies. " her expression relaxed and she smiled. "And it helps to know that my ally is as old-fashioned as I. That's the grace of being old geezers. Seeing the young women gain new wings and fly higher than we aspired to fly once. I think we have been blessed with this new life . "

That was it. It was what Kaga always longed to hear. The Reaffirmation that she needed to understand that she was doing the right thing. She smiled genuinely at Yorktown.

"I agree, this is all the grace of being old as we are. Although today's young women are petulant"

They shared a good laugh.

"But make no mistake," Yorktown said seriously. "I am the most pacifist in our navy. Iowa and her sisters are like me, because they are younger and after the war, have established friendly relations with you for all their time in service, but Arizona has not forgotten what you guys did with her and Pearl. I think that you and I can coexist as friends and allies, so i think that you can at least try. But be prepared for their hatred towards you."

Kaga nodded in agreement. It was a challenge that she was willing to accept. That was when another rumor caught the attention of both Carriers. aproaching from her left was her best friend and squadmate, Akagi. She smiled when she saw Kaga, but when her eyes met Yorktown's, her face contorted in terror, and she turned and ran faster than a carrier could run. Yorktown, looking at the scene, had a slightly amused look on her face. She put her hat back on her head and looked at Kaga inquisitively.

"She ran from me, did not she?" she asked amusedly, almost laughing.

Kaga let out a heavy sigh and smiled a little.

"I can't blame her." she said. "I would have run myself if my legs were not numb with the shock of seeing you again."

Yorktown laughed out loud.

"You Japs..."


	3. Chapter 2 - Righteous Vengeance

Kure Naval District - 1500hs

Three white-uniformed figures walked down the corridors of the base. They spoke quickly and in a low voice so as not to attract the attention of the ship girls down the hall.

The First Figure was a man with black hair, shortand very messy. He was muscular and short, with a athletic complexion. He wore an immaculately white naval uniform. His rank was of the Vice Admiral.

The second was a young woman with a short, shoulder-length brown hair, athletic build with generous breasts and hips. She was average, 1.62 feet. She wore the same uniform of her companion, with pants, ditching the traditional skirt. Her rank was of the Admiral.

And in the middle of the two, there was another very impressive young woman. She was tall, 1.79 feet. Her jet black hair was Sliding down her hips. Her body was proportionate, with graceful curves, with firm, bountiful breasts and hips. Her uniform was immaculate white and set perfectly with her stunning crimson eyes. She wore a simple silver-tipped goggle, and white gloves on her hands. Her rank was of the Marshall Admiral.

The three of them crossed the corridors quickly, attracting the Kamusus's glances around, seeing two Admirals was pretty rare, and seeing the commander-in-chief was almost impossible. And as they passed by, they all saluted them.

"And then I heard news of a disturbance in Tromsø." The Vice Admiral spoke in a neutral tone. "And as we know, Tromsø is the tomb of that German battleship Tir-"

"Tirpitz. as you said Seta, we know it, bobblehead." The brown-haired Admiral spoke, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "We know it, and there was also that disturbance at the Bikini Atoll." And in a darker tone, she added, "It was not enough for the abyssals that we exterminated daily, now these other abyssals appear to us, those who really have a rough past." "What do you think of that, Ma'am?" She asked the other young woman.

"How many times will I ask you to call me Reiko, Sakura? We're among friends here, so no more formalities." Reiko asked in a tired tone. "It's still too early to assume anything," She said curtly."For now we're going to leave it in the hands of the search team and our allies. How are the comns with the US Navy? I have an interest in talking with them about their experiences with the abyssals. " Reiko smiled in anticipation.

As fast as the Japanese Navy, the American quickly began its naval expansion project called "Point 1" which consisted of researching and incorporating Kamusus into its line of defense.

They quickly summoned enough Kanmusus to assemble two entire fleets of the size of the Japanese navy, and made repeated communications with the Japanese Navy high command, expressing an interest in exchanging experiences. But Reiko still found much resistance among her officers to this conversation with the Americans. And it's all related to World War II and the worst outcome of the war for the Imperial Navy. But she understood that it was necessary to work around this, in search of a greater good. To defeat the abyss. And end the suffering of her beloved people and their girls who fought bravely to protect their nation from total destruction.

They turned left and entered Reiko's large office. It was a beautiful, well-furnished office with large, well-ventilated windows, highlighting a big and comfortable chair and large table where large piles of papers were noted. Reiko sat at her chair, gesturing for Seta and Sakura to sit on the chintz chairs in front of her. Seta was closing the door, when an impressive Kamusu entered the office, closing the door instead of him. She was tall, with a beautiful chocolate skin. Her white hair contrasted with her skin, and were beautiful and silky. She wore a black mini skirt and a white sarashi a black shirt like a cape, and square-rimmed glasses, with the large imperial seal on a collar around her neck. Her eyes were red as Reiko's, and they were very wise. She stood beside Reiko standing, and saluted the admirals.

"Vice Admiral Seta-sama, Admiral Sakura-sama," she greeted them with her strong, proud voice. "Marshall Admiral Reiko-sama." She greeted Reiko, smiling, who returned the smile to her.

Seta whistled, shoting a very sly simirk.

"Well, Reiko," he said in a very sly tone "neither of us here has a Yamato Class, and there you are, with Musashi, and married, no less." He alluded to the ring resting on Musashi's finger, which at the mention, her cheeks turned slightly red. Beside him, Sakura laughed at the embarrassment of Musashi, "You're always lucky to build Battleships, I don't understand that." Seta said in amusement

Reiko laughed out loud. "I cried blood tears and lost too much resources in order to build Musashi, but all my suffering was worth it. And here she is, with my ring on her finger." She stroked Musashi's hand tenderly, leaving the battleship blushing awkwardly. "Now to business," she continued in a serious tone."We have to communicate with the US Naval High Command about that incident at Bikini Atoll. I need to know what came out of those waters and the size of what came out. I recall that they have a tracking system called 'Magic' yes?" Reiko asked, accepting a cup of tea from Musashi, who served Sakura and Seta.

Sakura sipped some of the tea before answering. "Yes, Ma'am. the Magic is a chain of American monitoring and defense satellites. Of course they have information and images of the incidents in Tromsø and Bikini Atol, but the problem is our high command, I know you're the one who decides things, but they will not make it easy for you, Ma'am. " Sakura sighed. The high command was a bunch of blockheads, that's for sure.

The High Command. Reiko sighed wearily. They were a joke. Cowards hidden in their ranks, afraid to accept the changes of the new age, clinging to their old and outdated doctrines. Because of their mistakes, several Kamusus sank, fighting losing battles, one after another. Reiko was proud that she had never lost any girl under her command, for she had understood that the imperial navy outdated doctrine sank with their old and wrong ways. She sighed again, smiling a little, and turned to her Companion.

"What is your opinion about this, Musashi?" She asked.

Musashi caught in surprise, coughed, Seta and Sakura laughing at her surprise. She coughed again, and her expression became serious.

"Reiko," she said, stroking the Admiral's hand tenderly. After all, she felt comfortable treating her commander in an informal and intimate way.

Sakura and Seta viewing this scene began to 'whisper' at each other. "Imagine those two at night when they are alone?" "Oh yeah, i can really imagine that, Haha!"

Musashi coughed louder, cutting off both of them and Reiko laughed out loud. "I believe we must open communications with the US Navy. They will be important and powerful allies in our battle." She continued, her tone strong and solemn. "I do not hold any grudge against my fate in Leyte. I fought and died for my ideals, as they fought for theirs. War is the clash of ideals. The High Command seems to forget that. No one is right or wrong, and I'm a warrior above all. I'm proud enough to admit that they will be allies of utmost importance for our fight and I would like very much to learn more from them." And she took her place next to Reiko, adjusting her looking at them with haughty eyes.

Reiko smiled at the other two. "When she talks like that, how can you say no?" Reiko joked, and Musashi chuckled. "That's why I married her, we think exactly the same. Very well. Seta, I want you to travel at midway and contact the American High Command, to get me a meeting with their Fleet Admiral. Sakura, I want you to quickly assemble a fleet and guide them to Truk. I have some business for you to take care in there. Dismissed." Reiko said in a serious tone.

Sakura and Seta stood up from the chairs, saluting Reiko. "Yes ma'am!" They spoke in unison and quickly left the room. Musashi smiled, and sighed.

Reiko got up from her chair and went to one of the opened windows and sat on the edge, lighting a cigarette, the smoke rising upright, and her face lost in the horizon. Musashi stood beside her companion, with her hands on her shoulders.

"You only smoke when you're worried." Musashi noticed, the concern in her voice. "Come on, we're partners. I'm here for you."

Reiko sighed, still looking at the horizon. "The Atoll. I'm worried about the Abyssal that came up in that atoll. Musashi, can you remember which Imperial Navy ships find their end in that Atoll?"

Reiko asked, looking at Musashi's eyes. Musashi held her gaze.

"Sakawa and ... Nagato." She answered.

Reiko sighed, her face painted with a worried expression.

"I really hope that my fear is just bullshit. Never a proud ship like Nagato would come back on the wrong side. But she was abandoned by the Imperial Navy in the end and we know it very well. I really hope ..." Reiko sighed and Musashi grabbed her chin, and meet her lips in a tender, passionate kiss. After several minutes, they separated from each other.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you." Musashi assured her in a sweet, tender tone. "Forever."

xxxx

Tromsø, 1300hs before.

She looked up at the sky. Never before has such a blue and beautiful sky terrified her so much. And there she was, in that great fjord, her watery grave. Her memories and feelings were crystal clear. She remembered the bombs, her crew being obliterated by her turret, as they swam to the bank to save their lives, the excruciating pain that took her body, and then ...

Emptiness. Nothing.

She looked back at his steel skeleton above the water mirror. She had been abandoned, left to her fate, and died like a pariah. For what? She had "fought" a lost war and everyone knew it. She felt the bitterness of disappointment.

She would make sure that they will feel her hatred. They will pay. They wil feel the pain, and suffering that she experienced.

She looked up at the sky again. She felt the call from her sisters in arms. It was time to settle this. Once and for all.

The time was ripe for the righteous vengeance.


	4. Chapter 3 - Ghost Ship

Pearl Harbor - 1730hs

"And then?" Yorktown asked Kaga, curious. "What brings you to Pearl? certainly not to visit Ari's monument."

Kaga smiled briefly, staring at the imponent monument with a solemn expression.

"I came with my Admiral to a diplomatic mission. Our commander-in-chief thought it's best to get into friendly terms with you all because of the recent events."

Yorktown let out a heavy sigh. Of course they knew about the events. First the commotion in Bikini and then in Tromsø. She looked at the monument with a thoughtful expression.

"Let me declassify a information for you. It's fair, since you are my ally now. Our Satellites detected a huge abyssal spawning from the bottom of the Atoll, a Battleship Hime armed with ten 16-inch guns in the Pensacola style and she had a great imperial seal in her belt."

Then, Yorktown fished from her overcoat's pocket the satellite's photos showing the great abyssal stationed in the middle of the atoll.

Kaga's eyes widened in terror. She could unmistakably recognize great black hair of Nagato and the imperial seal. So that was the confirmation of what her commander most feared. Nagato had returned. Not as a Shipgirl, but as a monster of the abyss. How a proud ship like herreturned like that? Yorktown looked into Kaga's eyes, as if she knew what she was thinking.

"Normally. When we sink, what we have left is the guilt and sorrow. Our feelings of loss intensify, and we ask ourselves: 'Why did this happen to me? why I have to leave and leave those I loved behind?' so all this feelings sinks with us. That's why we came back like abyssals. This feelings of regret is what rules us. Think of Nagato now. You n' me got taken in the heat of combat. But she got taken that way. Think of her feelings towards her fate now. We can't blame her. This was not her choice, and we both know it very well." Seeing that Kaga was tearing up, Yorktown wrapped her arms around Kaga's shoulders, wiping away her tears.

"I know it's hard to accept." Yorktown continued, squeezing Kaga lightly. "But we should give it to her. Her rest, her peace. And wait for her to return to us again."

Kaga returned the embrace of Yorktown, burying her face in the american counterpart's chest, in a rare moment of fragility.

"Yes, I know," she whispered.

xxxx

"You guys ever heard of ghost ships before?"

Kaga was still nestled in the arms of Yorktown when she heard the voice behind them. For a minute she thought it was Nagato. It was a strong, deep voice, but not as austere as Nagato's. And she did not know how she remembered Nagato's voice, since she had never seen her after the war. She did wasn't with them. Not in the side that she was supposed to be.

Kaga turned to the owner of the voice, curious. All Kanmusu knew each other. No matter what navy she belonged to, no matter the time she entered the war, no matter whether she had sunk or survived the fighting. They all knew each other. Kaga knew Kanmusus who came after Midway. Her soul suspended in the limbo saw the whole war going. So she could easily identify any Kanmusu that appeared in front of her. But how she not recognize this one in particular?

The Kanmusu in question was really impressive. She was very tall, sculptured blond and head taller than a Iowa-class Battleship. She had a blond hair that came down slightly curled up in very soft rings to her waist, which contrasted with her soft white skin and her striking blue eyes. She had a curvy, well-shaped body with full breasts and hips. She wore a variant of the Iowa-class uniform, but in a darker color, gray and white, without the blue color in the uniform. Like Yorktown, (and why the Americans have a thrill for overcoats?) she wore a gray overcoat with a white '67' painted on the back of the piece.

Kaga soon learned that She was a Battleship. And she was the greatest one she had ever seen before. There was the two Yamatos and the four Iowas, who were larger than their Japanese counterparts. But this Battleship was even bigger than a Iowa-class. And it bothered Kaga not know who was this monster in front of her. And she wondered how big the size of her main battery would be.

The Kanmusu looked at Kaga, an mysterious expression on her face.

"Oh, Hi Yorkie, how's ya going?" she greeted Yorktown in a regal way, still gazing Kaga.

Yorktown laughed at the expression of fear on Kaga's face.

"I'm fine and you?" She replied, taking her hat of her head. She looked back at Kaga with a knowing smile. "You scared her shitless."

The Battleship smiled, her face still with that mysterious expression.

"It's not my fault. I can see that she's trying real hard to figure out who I am." she said amusedly, releasing Kaga from her gaze. "Which brings us back to my question. Do you gals know what a ghost ship is?"

Kaga did not know, what came to her mind was the shipwrecks abandoned at the sea. She knew very well some of them. It was Yorktown who clarified it for her.

"We call them Paper Ships or Project ships." she answered in a neutral tone. "Ships designed but never built by their countries. They were resurrected as Kanmusus, as Kanmusus resurrected as abyssals."

Kaga's eyes widened. They were ships that should not exist. But they now existed. And she knew that her nation had many plan ships. And if they were resurrecting, it meant that different abyssals could come into existence. What was happening? And then because she did not know that Kanmusu in front of her, makes her was a plan ship. So who would she be?

"Kaga." Yorktown woke her from her daydream. "This is one of our ghost ships." she spoke with a certain thrill in her voice. "USS Montana, BB 67"

Montana looked at Kaga one more time, and then shrugged.

"Fuck that. I don't suppose to exist, so what?" She spoke in a very funny tone. Kaga laughed for the first time and the two Americans followed. But Montana's face grew serious, and they stopped laughing. "Well, now that we introduced ourselves, we go for my real reason to interrupt your love dovey hug."

Montana smiled with a smug face, Making both Yorktown and Kaga blush violently.

"A Battleship Hime appeared in the port of Casablanca. The curious thing about the bitch is that she is severely incomplete, she has only one turret on her main battery, which is composed of two 15 inch cannons(Seriously, i don't know what she wants to accomplish with only one operational turret, but whatever). and she has not disappeared like the ones in Tromsø and Bikini."

Montana notice Kaga wince at the mention of Bikini, but pretended that she has not noticed at all.

"She is guarding the port. She's clearly waiting for us. Admiral has given me orders to shag her, and said that i can take up to four ships of my choice, and I came here to fetch ya, Yorkie. " She looked at Kaga, as if made her know that was a open invitation.

Yorktown pondered for a moment. Since of her returning, she has not taken any mission yet. This would be a good training opportunity. She looked at Kaga.

"Hey, Jap, wanna come along? I heard that the French Battleships are very sucky." Yorktown smiled like a hound hearing a call for a hunt.

Kaga sighed. Who would have imagined steaming with their former enemy in a quest to exterminate a monster from the abyss? She at least never imagined such a scenario. And she would love fight on the side of the fabled Yorktown, the carrier who refused to sink.

"Of course, Yankee. I'd be honored to."

Montana, who was watching the playful conversation between them, shot a predatory smirk.

"So, I'm going to fetch Jersey. She will not forgive us if she misses this party. And well, that french might be a incomplete battleship, but she is a battleship nonetheless. Then, Au revoir, ladies."

Yorktown shot a smile looking at Montana go. She then looked at Kaga, and her smile grew even bigger.

"I have heard that you like to brag about the Kido Butai's first division skills." Yorktown said with a sarcastic tone that Kaga picked up in a instant and shot a annoyed expression." I know the extent of your skills very well. So, don't brag about them at my side in battle or i'll make sure to sink you, allied or not."

She shoted at Kaga a smile that freezed her spine. Angels can become demons, kaga thought, not amused.

"Let's go fight, Jap. Make sure to guide your planes to a real enemy now."


End file.
